ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon World Broadcast Premieres
This is a list of movies airing on Nickelodeon, Nick@Nite, Nicktoons, and Teen Nick. Not to be confused with Nickelodeon Movies. 2020 * Monster Trucks * The Croods * Turbo * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * Spark: A Space Tail * Despicable Me 2 * Rock Dog * Fun Size * Middle School: The Worst Year of My Life * The Fast and the Furious * Rise of the Guardians * Guardians of the Galaxy * Rio 2 * Mr. Peabody & Sherman * How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Penguins of Madagascar * Gnome Alone * Duck Duck Goose * Next Gen (2018) * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Early Man * The Book of Life * Smallfoot * Paddington 2 * Twilight (2008) * The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) * The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 (2011) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 (2012) * Curious George (2006) 2021 * Wonder Park * Goosebumps (2015) * Home * The Peanuts Movie * Hotel Transylvania 2 * 2 Fast 2 Furious * Minions * Farmageddon: A Shaun the Sheep Movie * Dora And The Lost City Of Gold * Playmobil: The Movie * Playing With Fire 2022 * The SpongeBob Movie: It’s a Wonderful Sponge! * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift * The Loud House Movie * Ice Age: Collision Course * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Kung Fu Panda 3 * The Angry Birds Movie * Trolls * The Secret Life of Pets * Sing * Miraculous (2020) * Untitled Rugrats Live-Action Movie * Thomas and Friends (2020) * Nine Lives 2023 * Ferdinand * Smurfs: The Lost Village * The Emoji Movie * Fast & Furious * The Star * Power Rangers (2017) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * The Boss Baby * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Despicable Me 3 * Wonder * A Dog's Purpose * Rumble 2024 * Peter Rabbit * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween * Fast Five * The House with a Clock in its Walls * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Sherlock Gnomes * The Grinch * Instant Family (No Language or Innapropriate Content) 2025 * Spies in Disguise * Jumanji 3 * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * Fast and Furious 6 * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Abominable * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Little Birds * The Addams Family * Dark Phoenix * Wish Dragon 2026 * Peter Rabbit 2: The Runaway * Trolls World Tour * Fast and Furious 7 * Barbie * The Croods 2 * Minions: The Rise of Gru * Vivo * The Voyage of Doctor Dolittle * The Mitchells vs The Machines * Ron's Gone Wrong * Untitled Clifford the Big Red Dog film * Sonic the Hedgehog 2027 * Nimona * The Boss Baby 2 * Hotel Transylvania 4 * The Fate of the Furious * Sing 2 2028 * Untitled Mario movie * Luck * Hobbs & Shaw 2029 TBA * Madagascar 4 * Shrek 5 * Puss in Boots 2: The Nine Lives & 40 Thieves * B.O.O.: Bureau of Otherwordly Operations * Mutts * Anubis * The Book of Life 2 * Despicable Me 4 * Untitled Rabbids film * Power Rangers 2 * Power Rangers 3 * Despicable Me 5 * Escape From Hat * Alienology * Frogkisser! * Popeye * Power Rangers 4 * Power Rangers 5 * Power Rangers 6 * Hotel Transylvania 5 * TMNT 3 * Untitled Wallace & Gromit Movie * Untitled Transformers One animated film * Minions 3 * Untitled Higglytown Heroes film * Clifford's Really Big Movie * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * The SpongeBob Movie: The Sponge Breakdown * The Garden of Abdul Gasazi * The Day the Crayons Quit * Billion Brick Race Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom Category:ViacomCBS